


Your scent is still sweet on my lips

by serendjpity



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, So Sappy, chasang, coffee shop AU, college student hyuk, hakyeon loves him, i love them, i wrote this in like five minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendjpity/pseuds/serendjpity
Summary: Coffee always seems to follow Sanghyuk wherever he goes.





	Your scent is still sweet on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> for ireland,
> 
> please enjoy this extremely short, unbeta’d piece of sap
> 
> just my way of saying thank you ❤️

Sanghyuk always smells like coffee. It’s a scent that follows him no matter what he does. He works at a coffee shop, which is probably the number one reason. But, even when he comes home and washes his body and sprays cologne, the smell of coffee beans and sandwiches lingers ever so slightly on his skin. 

Hakyeon holds him while his eyes are droopy and he can barely stay awake any longer. The scent is obvious as the crown of his head gets kissed as he sleeps; a small smile on his exhausted face. 

On the days where he doesn’t work a shift, he’s trying to finish papers for classes. And when Hakyeon gives him kisses for motivation, he can always taste the bitter aftertaste of coffee Sanghyuk had drank to stay awake. 

Coffee seems to follow Sanghyuk wherever he goes, but, Hakyeon doesn’t mind, even if he doesn’t like coffee.

Because he loves Sanghyuk. And that’s more than enough to keep him around.


End file.
